


Petty Bitter Drinks

by Bluetalq



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Jealousy, Poor Chromedome, bar gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetalq/pseuds/Bluetalq
Summary: Pharma saved Chromedome's life once.That doesn't mean Brainstorm has to sit and listen to his petty jealous ranting aimed at his lab partner.





	Petty Bitter Drinks

_“Just let him sit with us, Brainstorm.“  
_

_“He seemed lonely, Brainstorm.”_

Chromedome glared as Brainstorm took a break from his bitter grumbling to take a sip of his drink, only to set his glass down to resume spitting his own words back at him in a mocking tone.

_“He saved my life, it’s the least I could do for him, Brainstorm.”_

_“There’s no such thing as too much company, Brainstorm.”_

“You’re being a brat.”

“Oh don’t pretend that this isn’t the most embarrassingly pathetic-”

“ _I’m_ fine. It’s _you_ who seems to have a problem here.”

“Justifiably so.”

“Just quit it.” Chromedome snapped, a hiss low in tone and volume so that the newest addition to their table hopefully wouldn’t notice and be offended. “Or, at least, just keep it to yourself for once?”

“Why?” Brainstorm asked, never soft enough, never polite enough. “It’s not like he’s gonna notice. He’s too busy seething in his own plating.”

Optics looked over to Pharma, sitting right next to Chromedome, yet his mind was completely somewhere else.

Down at the other end of the bar, where the other end of Pharma’s gaze lie, were an ambulance and a microscope, just two colleagues there for the drinks and the company if you happened to miss the interwoven digits in the servos between them.

Unintelligible grumbling and disgusted scoffs forcing their way through clenched dentae as his glare dared to drill holes into whatever his gaze had laid upon. The drink in the doctor’s hand had gone untouched except for servo holding it in a vice grip, clenching and threatening to break the glass every time he heard the two of them laugh.

Finally, he caught sight of Ratchet leaning in close, only to be pushed back seconds later as Percy gawked and then burst out in laughter so rarely seen from the usually collected scientist. Only then did Pharma turn away and break his silence with a hiss.

“ _Disgusting._ ”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Chromedome placed a hand on the medic’s shoulder in a comforting and inviting gesture. “Just ignore-”

“ **You’re** the only one here being disgusting.” Brainstorm pointed out, so blatant, so sour, so unapologetic.

Pharma’s helm snapped to the jet so fast, and Chromedome could only dim his optics and curse both his friend and Primus himself.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I mean,” Brainstorm went on, either trying to prove a point or happily dig his own grave deeper. “yeah, PDA? _Gross._ But watching a high-ranked medical officer eavesdrop on his colleagues from afar and pout like a new build on the verge of a tantrum the whole time _after_ watching him pine after his superior all day? **Repulsive.** ”

Chromedome didn’t know if he wanted to bury his face in his servos and hide forever or slap Brainstorm’s helm upside down.

Brainstorm leaned in ever so slightly. “Don’t tell me you’re… _jealous_?”

Offended, indignant, Pharma scoffed.

“Me? Jealous!?”

Then he burst into laughter as if Brainstorm had just told him the galaxy’s funniest joke. A great cover, but Brainstorm remained unwavered.

“Yes,” he stated flatly. “you’re a gross jealous crankshaft, Pharma.”

The smile on the medic’s face faded as Brainstorm’s grew under his blast mask, and _goddammit, Chromedome just wanted to relax and have a few drinks…_

“Oh please tell me, _all-knowing engineer grunt,_ for what reason I have to be jealous of an insignificant scientist? He’s practically the equivalent of _lab_ _equipment_  if it weren’t for the fact that lab equipment would at least be _noticeable_ in an empty room.”

Pharma continued, going on even as the glint in Brainstorm’s optics dimmed into something bitter.

“And I’m not _eavesdropping_ , I’m simply waiting for the moment when Ratchet finally comes to his senses and dumps that absolute academic **bore**.”

There was silence left behind by Pharma’s final words, both jets at a stand-off with Chromedome stunned in the middle. Seconds felt like hours as Pharma straightened in victory.

Brainstorm reached for his drink, like a feline with a curious, devious intent, and Chromedome just _knew_ … but he was too slow to act.

With a swift swing of an arm, the glass made a bullseye connection with Pharma’s smug face, shards of glass and bitter high-grade littering the medic’s face and the ground that he had fallen back upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
